Sister
by InuYasha's One True Love
Summary: What would happen if The Flame Alchemist had a sister that no one knew about? What if she was very beautiful and Riza didn't know that the girl draped on Roy was just his sister? What happens when one of his subordinates falls in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

1Listen guys, I don't own FMA. Hiromu Arakawa does. Come, weep with me.

Chapter One

Roy and his subordinates sat peacefully outside a café. Havoc's head was tilted toward the sky, the ash from his cigarette threatening to drop into his eye. Breda munched happily on a pastry and Fuery read over an electrical manual. Riza, in one of her rare moments of relaxation, pat Black Hayate on the head and watching Roy absent mindedly burning the tip of his napkin.

"You people have to be the most boring creatures in the world," Maes said, tossing a crumb at Roy's head. Mustang snapped his fingers in Maes's face, not even turning to look at him. Maes, in turn, jumped back, hitting Havoc's chair. The ask finally fell onto his face, causing him to jump up. His elbow his Breda's cup, spilling it's contents onto Fuery's manual. His shout caused Hayate to jump off Riza's lap. "How was that for boring?" Roy joked. His black eyes shone with laughter. Riza sighed. "Hughs has a point," she brushed dog hair off of her uniform. "We've been sitting here for exactly one hour now doing absolutely nothing." Havoc nodded, obviously over the sting of the ashes. "If Fullmetal was here we'd at least be able to watch a fight," he said. The rest of the group nodded, with the exception of Riza.

Roy stood. "Let's find something to do then," he said. "Let's find Havoc a girlfriend!" Havoc perked up at the suggestion. "That would be like Roy actually settling down," Maes commented. As both Havoc and Mustang sulked at Hughs's comment, Riza noticed a girl round the corner. She turned it so abruptly that her long black hair swished to the side. She seemed to be in a hurry and her dark brown eyes amplified that fact. Her coat, unbuttoned, fell off her shoulder slightly. Riza watched the girl's gaze fall on the back of Roy's head. Suddenly, the girl's features relaxed and she smiled. "Roy!" she shouted. Mustang turned and stood to see who had called his name. The rest of the group's attention focused on the girl as she collided with the Colonel.

Riza stood, instantly at attention as Roy stumbled back a ways, supporting the girl slightly. "Oh Roy!" she exclaimed. "I've missed you so much!" She looked up at him, her dark eyes meeting his own. Shock flashed across Mustang's face for an instant, quickly replaced by happiness. "Long time no see!" he shouted, hugging her back. Riza couldn't help feel jealously when he hugged the girl. "Probably another of his girlfriends," Havoc muttered. Maes nudged Jean's arm with his elbow and nodded toward the First Lieutenant. "I have to get going," Hawkeye said quickly, whistling for Hayate to follow her. Roy turned to see her walking away and then turned to the rest of the group. His arms was over the girl's shoulders and she still had her arms wrapped around his waist. "Men, I'd like you to meet my younger sister, Samantha!" Maes laughed. Havoc dropped the cigarette he was about to put in his mouth. Breda looked up from his food. Fuery's glasses tipped to the side. "So she's not your girlfriend?" Havoc questioned eagerly. Roy shot him a warning glance. "Where's Hawkeye?" He realized she wasn't there. "I really wanted her to meet Samantha." Maes laughed again. "How was that for boring!" he smiled, standing up and stretching his hand to shake Samantha's. "Very nice to meet you," he greeted. "Maes Hughs." Samantha shook his hand. "Oh, it's very nice to meet you," she said. "I've heard stories about you all, so please, let me guess. You're smoking, or trying to, so you must be Havoc. You must be Breda. Oh, and you're Fuery aren't you?" She pointed to them each in turn. "Now all who's left is Hawkeye, Falman, Armstrong, Brosh, and Ross," she said, counting off on her fingers. "And of course the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Her eyes shone with admiration. The men all raised a brow at her knowledge of the names of their colleagues. "How long have you had a sister?" Havoc finally managed to spit out. Roy smiled. "Eighteen years," he said. Havoc's eyes widened and a smile tugged at his lips. "Well hello," he said to Samantha. "How very nice to meet you." He reached out to shake her hand and she giggled. "You were right, big brother," she said to Roy. "He is a flirt!" Havoc's shoulders slumped, his arm falling to the table. "I'm just going to go die now," he mumbled. "And discouraged so easily," Roy smiled.

Well, what do you all think? I just got this crazy idea in my head that Roy needed a sister and this is what resulted. Hopefully my creative spark will lead me to update my stories, or at least attempt to. I'm a little unsure of all of Mustang's group's ages, so I'm just going to improvise. Don't shoot me for getting it wrong though, OK? Oh, and I'm basically saying, "Screw the story line," with this one. Maes is, and will not, be dead at all. Ed will not leave, nor will he have miraculously returned with Al. Sure, they're will be Homunculi and danger, but will probably not have much to do with the series besides the characters. Please review and tell me what you think!!


	2. Chapter 2

1Hey guys, Hiromu Arakawa won't sell her characters to me.

Ch.2

The next day, Samantha walked alongside her brother on his way to the office. "Is it going to be boring?" she asked for what seemed like the millionth time. Roy sped up. "We're goign to be late," he mumbled to himself. Samantha quickened her pace as well. "Roy," she whined. "You haven't answered me." Roy saw a car pull into the building's parking lot and immediately recognized it as his First Leiutenant's. "Oh no!" he shouted and grabbed Samantha's hand.

Riza slammed her car door with a little extra force. She had seen roy and that girl again, and she had seen him hold her hand and run as soon as Riza's car arrived. 'So he thinks he can bring a grilfriend to work with him, does he?' she thought angrily. She slammed her door shut and began the walk to her office.

Roy skidded into the office and tossed his coat near the coat hanger. He sat right down and started signing papers. Sam laughed as she picked up his coat and hung both of them up. "Brother, doing your work so early? This isn't like you!" He laughed nervously, not looking up. Just then, Riza walked in. She ignored the both of them and went to her desk. She picked up a huge pile of papers and deposited them on Roy's desk. "What's this?!" Roy asked, eyes wide. She looked down at him coldly. "These are the papers that I keep aside every day. They're supposed to be yours, but I do them out of the kindness of my heart. I don't much feel like being kind today." And she walked out to get some coffee. Sam started laughing. "Ooh, you got her good and mad!"

When the rest of his subordinates walked in, they were surprised to find him working diligently. Sam was sitting on the edge of her desk."Hey guys!" she waved. "Roy pissed off Riza so now he has extra work!" Roy groaned. Havoc lit a cigarette. "So where is our little sharp shooter?" His question was answered by the clicking off a safety from behind him. He dropped the cigarette and ran to his desk. The others followed suit.

After just a few minutes of work, a laziness swept over the office. Even Riza was feeling its affects. Her gaze strayed from her paperwork to the young girl talking to Fuery. There was something familiar about her, she just couldn't place it. Her long black hair had just the same brightness and ruffled look as some one she knew. Her deep black eyes reminded her of someone she cared about. That same smirk... that same rare true smile. Then it hit her. "Oh my god, she's your sister!"

Everyone looked at the first lieutenant with a raised brow. There was a light tint to her cheeks. Samantha smirked at Riza. There it was, that identical smirk. "Who else would I be? His girlfriend? That's gross, he's like... ten years older than me." Roy chuckled. "Lieutenant Hawkeye," he began. "What are you getting so worked up about?" The color on her cheeks darkened. "Oh my god!" Sam exclaimed. "She totally thought I was your girlfriend!" she started laughing. Roy shared her smirk. "Now, now, Sam. Havoc, would you be so kind as to take my sister for a walk. I think she could use a little air. That goes for all of you. Take a break." he paused a moment and then, seeing the look Havoc was giving Sam, added, "and no flirting with her! Especially you Havoc!" Followed by laughter, the group filed out the door, Havoc fighting for Sam's attention.

Roy turned to Riza. "Hawkeye, is this what's been bothering you?" She turned away going back to her paperwork. "No," she lied. "You need to get back to work. I'm not taking that stack back." Roy smirked again and sat down. It was easier to stare at her when she was deliberately concentrating on anything but him.

OK, sorry that I took forever. I've been busy with things. I promise to update more.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I _still _don't own Fullmetal Alchemist._

Ch. 3

Samantha had somehow managed to ditch the guys in a few seconds. She hid in a bush, taking off her denim jacket. She wore a white tank top and black pants. Sitting in the bush, she thought about her brother and his first lieutenant. It was sort of obvious that there was more than a friendly affection running between the two, but both seemed oblivious to it. More than that, every one of Roy's subordinates seemed romantically deprived, especially Havoc. The only exceptions were Hughes and Falman, for obvious reasons. She touched a finger to her chin in thought. "I can always have fun with the rest of the boys," she mused aloud.

"Where did she go?!" Havoc shouted to the rest of the group. "You already asked that," Falman reminded him. "She was right here," Breda said. "Then I went into the café to get a donut." Fuery looked at the ground. "And I saw a dog." Falman sighed. "Book store." Havoc sighed as well. "Hot girl with the dog." The group let out a collective sigh. "We're dead meat."

Maes was walking along the park, seeing as it was his day off. His beloved Elicia was at day care and his amazing wife Gracia was shopping, so he had no one to dote upon. He noticed a bush quivering slightly, so he peeked over. It was at that moment that Samantha had been talking to herself. "What kind of fun?" he asked her. She looked up, her eyes wide. "Oh, Hughes, it's just you..." she sighed, a hand on her chest. After helping her out of the bush, they walked along a path. "So Hughes, you're my brother's friend, right?" she asked. He nodded. "You can call me Maes, Kiddo," he said. "And yeah, me and Roy go way back." She made a noise of acknowledgment and walked along. "Why do you ask?" he asked her, adjusting his glasses.

"Let's split up," Breda suggested. "We'll find her easier that way." Fuery shook his head. "Never split up!" he shouted. "It's like those horror movies, we're easier to kill off that way!" The group stared at him for a second. "IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY!' Havoc shouted at him. After a few minutes of argument, the group split up. Falman headed toward the shops to see if she'd visited any of them, Breda headed to HQ to see if she'd just gone back, and Fuery (who could not be convinced that an axe murderer was not going to come out and kill him) tagged along with Havoc to check the park. "I can't believe we lost the chief's sister. And why didn't he ever tell us he had a sister?" he said, mostly to himself. Fuery kept quiet, listening to Jean's rant.

"Has my brother ever mentioned me?" she asked Hughes. He looked at her for a second, thinking back. "No, I can't say he has." He saw her eyes glaze over with sadness as soon as he said it. "But," he added quickly. "That is most likely to protect you. His ambitions are dangerous you know." She nodded sadly. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Havoc saw Samantha walking with Hughes. "Samantha!" he and Fuery ran over to them. She smiled at them and Hughes noticed just how fake the smile was. "Sorry I walked off," she said. "I thought I saw someone I knew and I guess I just got lost!" Havoc and Fuery laughed to themselves. "Hey Maes, thanks for finding her," Havoc said. "Mustang would have burnt us if anything happened to her." Samantha laughed along with them, but she couldn't stop a thought from keeping her from being truthfully happy. Why had Roy kept her under such a tight watch? Why hadn't he told anyone about her?

_Omigosh, I haven't updated in forever!!! I'm sooo sorry to anyone who actually reads this stuff... I'm gonna try and update some more this month before school starts up and I never update again, okies? ;_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Guess what! FMA still isn't mine!_

Ch. 4

Later that night, Sam found herself seated at a bar, flicking rolled up pieces of napkins at her brother. He was too drunk to object anyway, and it was getting boring. She'd noticed a few things about his friends. Breda got drunk on only a few drinks, despite his size, Havoc was much more interesting once he'd had a few, and Fuery was positively adorable when he had nothing holding him back.

"No, no," Havoc was mumbling out drunkenly. "Hawkeye's hot." Sam closed her eyes and groaned. What did that have to do with how well she could shoot? This conversation was all over the place. "I agree!" Roy said, raising his glass, spilling beer all over the bar. The group got rowdy, arguing over who the hottest woman in the military was. She got up and walked toward the bathroom. "Sam's the hottest!" she heard Fuery scream. "She doesn't count, she's not in the military!"

Samantha was thinking about walking right out of the bar when she saw someone sitting in a booth. She walked closer, making sure she wasn't seeing things. "Mrs. Hawkeye?" The blonde haired sharp-shooter looked up, smiling nervously. "It seems I've been seen," she said, motioning for her to sit. Sam plopped down across from her, sighing. "I can't deal with them any more," she said, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "They're like children!" Riza chuckled.

After a few awkward seconds of silence, Samantha spoke up again. "Riza, did you really think I was Roy's girlfriend?" she asked. Riza's cheeks darkened as she looked at the table. "I'm sorry to say that I did."

"You were jealous."

"I was not!"

"Yeah, you were."

Sigh. "Yes, I suppose I was."

"You like him! You like my brother!"

Silence.

"Aw, Riza," she cooed. "That's so cute!" The blonde women crossed her arms on the table. "I've known Roy longer than most," she confessed. "So I've had time to get used to him." Samantha had a thought. "You've known him for a while?" she asked. Riza nodded, glancing over at her drunk friends. "Has he ever mentioned me? Ever?" her eyes were so full of hope that Riza felt sorry for her. "Once," she said, and Sam's eyes literally lit up. "When he was my father's apprentice I remember talking about our families."

_-Flashback-_

"_Why haven't I ever seen your mom?" A young Roy Mustang asked a tiny Riza. Riza was sitting on a swing in her backyard, her short blonde hair billowing as she swung. "She doesn't live with us," she told him calmly. "It's just me and Daddy." Roy watched her carefully as she swung back and forth. His teacher had left for the day, leaving Roy in charge of the house as well as young, fragile, little Riza._

"_What about you?" her small voice interrupted his thoughts. "Huh?" He raised a dark brow at her, giving her another push on the swing. "Do you have a mommy?" He nodded. "But my Dad left when I was little. It was just me, my mom, and my sister before I left." He thought of his little sister, still only a baby, and his poor mother back at home. "I wish I had a little sister," Riza whined, making Roy chuckle. "Samantha's annoying," he said. "She's only a year old and all she does is cry and she smells bad too." He wrinkled his nose at the thought. "But you can't tell anyone about her," he said, looking at her sternly. "Why?" Riza asked, stopping the swing. Roy gave her no answer, but walked toward the house. "C'mon, it's time for lunch." Riza hopped off the swing and followed after the raven-haired boy._

_-End Flashback-_

Riza watched for Samantha's reaction, but the younger girl just stared down at the table. "Samantha, why did he want to keep you a secret?" she asked. Samantha shrugged, standing up. "I think it's time I headed home," she said suddenly. She waved a goodbye to Riza and walked over the bar, breaking up her brother and his friends' fun.

_OK, so I'm sort of happy with the way this chapter came out. I had a hard time with it, but I think it's alright. Obviously I'm going with the mangaverse here, with the whole Roy being Riza's dad's student. Thanks for reading!!! R&R please!!!_


End file.
